


Lights

by tubofskippy



Series: Peanut Butter Prompts [6]
Category: Wish I Was Here (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubofskippy/pseuds/tubofskippy
Summary: Winter fillet #1: - "We must win the trailer park lights contest!" With Morgan and Noah (OC Morgan, courtesy of @NobodyOfficial) and requested by her on tumblr.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NobodyOfficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/gifts).



Noah always kept his drapes closed. 

Darkness was tranquility, even in the day. He felt a little more at peace when engulfed in a shadowy blanket of gloaming. As well as in real blankets. He never wanted to leave his bed. Bed was safe, warm. Bed was stationary comfort. Once he got out of bed, he was obligated to face his problems. Light was the most prominent reminder of that.

He yawned, and opened his eyes. The sun’s rays blinded him, white streamed into the room from the open window and reflected off of the mattress. Light drew attention to everything around, every flaw that needed fixing. Light meant activity, attention. Light meant feeling.

Light meant Morgan was here. 

Noah pulled the covers back over his head, wishing he could hold onto the heedless feeling that was sleep. It was darker under there, but not the calming kind of dark. It was suffocating. But it was better than light. He closed his eyes again. Not a thing could remove him from––

CLANK!

Something crashed against the side of the trailer. Noah threw the covers off of his face and let out a huge sigh. Nothing except that. 

He heaved himself out of bed and shuffled towards the door, squinting as he swung it open. 

“My, you’re up early!” Morgan’s voice sounded out from somewhere, but nowhere Noah could pinpoint it. Not at this time of day. “Well, earlier than usual. It is eleven o’clock.”

“What’s going on out here?” Thrown off by the combination of sunbeams, grogginess, and confusion, Noah’s face twisted into a grimace. He used his hand as a visor and spotted Morgan perched where he least expected him to be.

“That’s a ladder.”

“Yep.”

“And you’re on top of my trailer.”

“Uh-huh.”

Noah rubbed his eyes. This was too much. He ran off of the tiny mobile porch and into the yard to get a better look at what Morgan was doing up there, but his feet got caught in a mess of cardboard boxes. He opened one up, and pulled out a thick and tangled plastic string of… Christmas lights.

“What for?”

Morgan held an extension cord over his shoulder and stopped what he was working on. The amount of balance he had in his quick transition to face Noah was unbelievable. If it were Noah up there, he’d surely slide right off and break his neck. Maybe he’d join in. 

“The trailer park is holding a lights contest, and we have to win!”

“Why now?”

“It’s December first. We have the whole month to set up, but I wanted to get a head start.”

“Shit, it’s December already?” 

“Yes, didn’t you know?”

Noah looked down. He had just run out into the yard in his boxer shorts, was it really expected of him to know what month it was?

“It’s the static warm weather. Every month feels the same.”

Morgan gave a small chuckle and continued to adorn a wire Christmas tree structure with a string of lights. 

“But why did you even sign us up for this? We’re the least festive couple and would be the last people to cave into the commercial foundation that is holiday decorating. Do you really think that an ex-Jew and a Muslim can win a Christmas lights contest?” Noah threw the plastic back into the box. He had no idea where they came from.

“An ex-Jew and a half-Muslim, maybe,” Morgan smiled, sliding down the ladder. “My father was Christian. We used to celebrate Christmas along with Eid Al-Fitr and Eid Al-Adha. I haven’t celebrated Christmas since I moved out, but I kind of miss getting into the holiday spirit, and I thought it might be nice to spend it with you.”

“Again, an ex-Jew.”

“An atheist. You said it yourself, this holiday isn’t really about Christ… not for us, anyway. It’s turned completely commercial. It’s about buying nice things for the people you care about.”

Noah couldn’t help but smile.

“Contest reward’s $200. What say you to spending it on each other this year?”

“I dunno…” Noah raised an eyebrow. “Sounds kinda hokey to me…”

“I’ll get you that R2-D2 cooler I saw you eyeing at the convenience store and fill it with chocolate.” 

“Well then, Merry friggin’ Christmas!”

24 days later ~

As it turns out, snuggling up to Morgan and making fun of awful Christmas specials all night while eating rolls of discounted cookie dough (that were kept cool in R2-D2) was a really good way to spend a holiday. Something about it made Noah feel… at peace. Safe. Warm. And if it made Morgan happy, he’d surely make it a tradition. 

“Hey, I got a little something for you,” Noah said. It surprised Morgan.

“How’d you sneak in buying a gift for me? You never go anywhere. At least, not anywhere I’d ever let you out of my sight––”

Noah leaned in and kissed him. 

“Oh, ok… I see how it is. Well, I’m not sure if I’m satisfied with that gift, is there a return policy?”

Before Noah could finish laughing, Morgan kissed him back. 

The end result was Morgan lying face flat on top of Noah, who was also reclined sideways on the couch. 

“Mm-hm-hmmyou smell like Tollhouse,” Morgan mumbled into his chest, clinging to his T shirt in a giggly state. 

“Hey Morgan?” Noah began. Morgan felt the vibrations of his voice against his head.

“Hm?”

“Merry Noarganmas.”

Morgan lifted his face to stare at Noah’s.

“Pffft, Noarganmas?”

“The day of the half-Muslims and ex-Jews, feeding off of Christian commercialism.”

Morgan laughed, shaking his head.

“Merry Noarganmas, Noah.” 

For the first time in a while, Noah felt good. Better than heedless. He couldn’t remember a single problem to face. He didn’t even want to go to sleep, he just wanted to lay here on the couch… 

He glanced towards the open window. A radiant display of lights shone through, illuminating the room, drawing attention to everything around. Although this time there was nothing he could see that needed fixing. Light meant feeling. Attention.

Light meant Morgan was here.


End file.
